Needle
by vriska8x8
Summary: Rose is a young girl that appeared out of nowhere in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. She doesn't know who she is or where she came from All she knows is her name and that she is different. Fury calls the avengers to HQ to watch over Rose. However a unexpected guest turns things upside down. And rose finds out that there may be more to her than she thought M for self harm Clintasha Pepperony
1. prologue

Prologue

The screen flickered, the girl in the middle of the room looked right at the camera. She smiled, staring into the camera she should not be able to see.

* * *

"Clint, Fury wants all of us to meet." Natasha walked in to Hawkeye's weight-room. Clint set down the 200 pound bell press. Grabbed a towel and wiped his hot sweaty brow. He looked at Natasha.

"When?"

"Now"

* * *

There was a banging noise; some one was at the door Dr. Banner jerked up.

"Doctor, we are going to have to ask you to come with us"

* * *

" Sir. you have a call from Director Fury."

Tony sighed in exasperation thinking to himself Gahh... what does he want….

"Will I be able to ignore him?"

"It does not seem so sir."

"Fine i'll take the call."

* * *

Steve was in his usual gym, trying to let out some steam after several nightmares. He pounded at his sand bag with increasing intensity. His muscles working efficiently to pound the sandbag to pieces. It flew off the chain it was held up by, when Steve punched it a little bit too hard.

He went to pick up another one, when he was interrupted.

* * *

"We're ready father"

"Are you sure about this?" a worried voice asked.

"Do not worry mother, we'll be fine"

"Are you sure all his restraints are secure?" asked an older, more commanding voice.

"Aye, I checked more times than I can remember."

"Where is his muzzle?" the woman's voice

"Well—"

He was interrupted

**"**Don't worry mother, I promise I won't speak till spoken to." Loki said smiling.

* * *

**AN/**

**well here is the begining of the edits, i highly gugest reareading every hting because there will probbly be big changes**

**and i would love to thank my editor ****AngelGlitch**** she is so amazing i love her!**

**(thank you!)**

**and please R&R**

**thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Tony

* * *

Tony looked at the screen. The girl on it was in a solitary confinement room was 60 feet squared, with pure white walls. A chair was bolted into the center of the room with the girl.

Tony had no idea why the girl was there. Director Furry had called and demanded that he came straight to HQ. He was reluctant at first but Fury finally convinced him by sparking his curiosity. (And all the avengers were being called so what choice did he have) When he reached HQ he found the briefing room set up with a holographic touch screen put up. He found a chair and seeing as for once he was the first person there he decided to make himself comfortable as he sat there waiting for the rest of the avengers to come from various places across the globe.

He looked back at the screen, the girl on it was about 15 or 16 years old, she was tall, and even though she was sitting, he could tell. She was thin, not quite in an unhealthy way, but close. The hospital gown was way too big for her making her look skinnier than she was. Her eyes were an ice blue, unlike any he had seen before, and even though she was only on a screen, he could feel her gaze on him. Tony involuntarily shivered.

There were two features that were really unusual about her. First was her hair, it was white, pure white like freshly fallen snow. It was short, wild and framed her face. The second thing was her lips. At first he didn't notice it, he had to enlarge the screen. Then he saw the scars. Someone had sewn her lips closed at one point. He winced, that had to hurt.

Tony sat back in his comfy chair looking at the screen, watching the strange girl. He picked up a pen and bit the end of it as his genius brain whizzed with questions Why was she here? What caused SHIELD to put her in solitary? Why was she even involved with SHIELD?

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. In came Natasha and Clint, followed by Bruce who was in turn followed by Steve. He couldn't help but smile; as much as he hated to admit it after a much needed break from them he had started to miss these guys. Many people don't go through something like new york without changing just a little.

"Hey," Tony said with a smile, he did a mental head count "Where's Thor?" he asked.

"He'll be here within the next week." Natasha replied taking a seat around the big table in the middle of the room. Clint went to stand be behind her, placing his hand on the edge of Natasha's chair. Tony sighed internally, sometime Clint and Natasha acted like a married couple but whenever he tried to play the wingman they were like boulders in a riptide.

"So. Does anyone know why the avengers were gathered? It's about this girl right?" Bruce asked. Clint nodded. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Furry called us here because of a little girl?"

"Yes I did" came a deep voice. Director Furry walked in the room. Tony annoyed said "Why did you pull me here because of a little girl?"

Furry pulled out a file and an open letter and threw them on the table. Tony grabbed the file and letter. He opened the file there was a picture of the girl and a sheet of paper. The paper was covered mostly with basic info, like height, and physical health. The only other piece of info was that she had memory loss, and is unable to answer most questions asked.

"Rose?" Bruce read out loud he had come over to read the file over Tony's shoulder.

"Yes the only useful answer we could get from her."

Tony turned his attention to the letter. Tony opened the letter. The words were brief but sudden. What? Tony looked at Furry. Bruce's brow furrowed. Steve took the letter Tony had placed on the table, and read it; his reaction was the same as theirs. Natasha and Clint had presumably already read the letter.

"Will this have deadly consequences?" Steve muttered.

"This came 3 days ago, we could not trace the letter, for all we know it came from nowhere." Fury said crossing his arms.

"So it would be same to infer that whoever sent this letter also left this girl?" Steve said.

Fury nodded "As far we know."

Tony looked up, "She was left here? Isn't this place un-findable," Fury raised his eyebrow, "unless you know its here?"

"I know, even if the sender of the letter is not the same person who left the girl, this is a major security breach." Furry said. "And her power, is also a problem."

"Power?" Tony echoed.

"When she first got here she panicked, she took out ten of our best agents before we were able to sedate her. " Natasha explained.

"Wow" Tony, Bruce and Steve said in unison.

"She calmed down, after a day or two, but we have to keep her in solitary confinement, just incase."

"Have you been able to talk to her?" Bruce asked

"Yes only once, I went in, and asked some questions, but all I was really able to get out of her was her name. " Natasha replied.

"Were you able to find out about her scars?"

"No, she said she couldn't remember." Natasha looked sadly at the girl on the screen.

" Will we just protect this girl for the time being?" Steve asked furry.

"Yes, but right now I want everyone to remain skeptical, this could easily blow up in our faces."

Tony looked at the screen, and paused as he saw the girl, on it looking at the camera that allowed them to watch her. How is she doing that? There was no way she could see the camera. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she smiled, it was haunting, maybe it was just the scars, but her smile put his nerves on edge. It was a smile that seemed to say, I know more than I'm telling.

Everyone saw the smile, and now the Avengers were totally focused on the screen.

* * *

Rose

* * *

Rose smiled slowly looking at the security camera. She knew it was there, how she didn't know, she just did. To think of it she didn't know much. She had no memory of anything before waking up here and beating up a bunch of people. She didn't mean to, she was scared and wasn't thinking. She truly wanted to answer the nice red haired lady, but she didn't have many answers. She knew her name, it was Rose. Roses are a type of flower, one with thorns. She was 16, she had just turned 16, and she knew her birthday was in the fall/early winter. She had a brother. That's new, since when did she have a brother? I wonder what he's like… slowly she felt her lips. She had them sewn shut once, she couldn't remember why. She frowned, a thought had popped in to her head. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Why? She wondered, a reason couldn't come to her mind. It sounded painful, she knew it was painful and she never wanted to do it, especially to her self, but…

Slowly she reached up to her hair. SHIELD had removed the clothes she came with, but never touched her hair, which was thick, bouncy and wild but short. In her hair entangled in a knot she found a bone needle, she didn't know how it got there, but it was clever. No one would think to look in someone's hair. She felt around some more and found a bit of thread, just enough for the task she was about to perform.

She threaded her needle and slowly brought it to her lips. Her hands started to shake, but still she made her first stitch.

* * *

3rd

* * *

The room gasped as one, the had watched her pull two small objects from her hair, It took them awhile to see what she was doing and once they did they all jumped to action.

"She is going to sew her lips!" Tony stated (more like shouted) the now obvious. Fury stated to shout into a headset, yelling at people to get down there and stop her. Everyone in the room got up and rushed to the door, running to the room Rose was being kept in. They burst the door open with a troop of guards behind them.

In the room they seemed to remember what happened the last time Rose felt threatened. Everybody hesitated at the door, the only one who didn't was Tony.

* * *

Tony

* * *

Tony burst through the door; he continued to run up to the girl ignoring the warnings from behind him. When he got closer to the girl he slowed. he kneeled down to be eye level with the girl.

"Rose?" he asked softly.

The girl looked at him, she had finished her job of sewing shut her lips and was tying of a knot at the end of the thread. She looked into Tony's eyes. What he saw there was not what he had expected. He saw despair, he was briefly taken aback, he was expecting wild eyes, maybe some madness, but not the sadness and despair he was greeted with.

"Rose? Are you alright?" he asked, looking at this girl trying to see the gears working in her head. The girl looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't want to…" she muttered softly threw her sewn and bloody lips. "Help me."

She fell forward out her chair her eyelids fluttering closed over ice blue eyes as she passed out. Before she could hit the ground tony caught lifted her up bridal style like she weighed nothing. He carried the girl over to the others. he made eye contact with Banner knowing he was probably the best person to help out with this case.

"Bruce, help the girl, we need to get these out."

Bruce nodded immediately. Tony rarely made requests so he knew Tony was being serious.

* * *

**AN/**

**vriska: ****hayyyyy so heres chappie 1 updated! hope you guys like it!**

**AngelGlitch: ****yoo! so i guess im the editor?**

**vriska: ****yup! **

**AG: ****awesome so anyway i didnt try to change much hope you like it altho it was good already haha whatevs **

**V: ****really thank you **

**AG: ****you still need to do the character descriptions dumbnut**

**V: ****RAWRRRRR l8er!**

**ok see you guys later**

**R&R**

**((will give you internet cookies!))**


	3. Chapter 2

Rose pov

* * *

Rose felt groggy. Slowly she sat up on her bed, looking around. She was in a small room, like a lab or hospital room. She rubbed her eyes, she put a hand to her lips, and she could feel the scabs. She winced. She had no Idea why she did it, but she couldn't stop herself.

Then a whole new part of what happened came to her mind. That man, he had wanted to help. The man who looked her in her eyes. He had asked if she was ok. She liked that man. He was hot too Rose blushed at this sudden thought.

"You're awake,"

A voice came from behind her Rose jumped and turned to the door where she saw a man, the man was tall and he had dark curly hair. His skin was tan like he had spent many hours in the sun. He wore a lab coat over a button up and khakis. he adjusted his glasses appearing to take a closer look at Rose.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he sounded nervous, like a man who always feels like he is stepping on glass. "Do your lips feel ok?" he asked concern in his voice. But before she could another snarky voice came from the door.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Rose looked up and blushed, it was the hot guy who had rushed to her aid when she sewed her lips shut.

The man who first entered sighed, ignoring the man who just entered the room with a snarky comment and turned back to Rose, who was overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of so many people in her room was trying to look small in her bed. "My names Bruce Banner," he said with a small smile holding out his hand. Rose took it and shook it lightly.

"And this-" he was interrupted by the other man

"I'm the great Tony Stark." He said bowing. Rose laughed lightly.

Rose looked at the two men. Still slightly nervous. Tony saw her nervousness, and sat the edge of the bed.

"You're ok, we're not going to hurt you." He said. "We just want to help you." Rose nodded slowly relaxing. Dr. Banner walked up to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok, my lips a bit sore, but I'm ok." Rose mumbled. Seeing Tony repress a smile, Rose figured out what he was laughing at and blushed.

"Tony." Dr. Banner warned. But Tony just laughed.

"Don't worry Bruce she's too young for me, sorry sweetheart," looking at me as he said the last part. Rose just blushed and nodded. Tony got up off the bed and waved lazily. "See you later."

"Bye" Rose said weekly. Dr. Banner just sighed.

* * *

Tony pov

* * *

Tony closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. He was happy that she was ok. Slowly he walked down the hall. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Banner just before checking up on the girl.

"Look at this, Her cuts are healing at an incredibility fast rate, how is this happening? It's only been 1 hour and they are already half way healed." Bruce looked up at Tony, "How?"

He asked again. Tony looked over at the sleeping girl.

"I guess she isn't human, maybe someone was trying to recreate the super soldier?" Tony asked.

"No I don't think so, she has normal DNA and her blood tests returned fine." Bruce looked over at the girl, almost if he was asking her where did you come from. Tony sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell Fury at some point."

Tony was worried, what would Fury do when he found out about the girl. He didn't want him using her as a lab rat. The gears in his head were whirring as he walked down the halls of the Helicarrier.

* * *

Rose pov

* * *

"We're done!" Dr. Banner said setting down his clipboard. Rose had just finished a bunch of little tests, like the kind you get when you go to the doctor. Rose stretched her arms yawning. She had been sitting most of the day watching Dr. Baner work. She wanted to get up and run, play or something. Dr. Baner came over and sat at the edge of the bed, facing Rose.

" You know Rose I'm not good at this kind of thing, but…how do you feel about Tony?" he said finishing the last part quickly.

Rose blushed and started to open and close her mouth, trying to find the words. She had been taken aback by this question. She hadn't seen Tony since this morning when she woke up. Only Natasha came in to pull Dr. Baner out and have a whispered conversation on the other side of the door. When Dr. Baner came back in looking at Rose but when she asked what was wrong he just smiled and said nothing.

"W-well," she finally said, "I th-think he i-is attractive." She stumbled on her words blushing. "I-I mean, h-he's too old. And I-I'm t-thankful for him he-helping me. But he –wouldn't like me anyway…" she finished still blushing.

Dr. Baner smiled a small smile.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure, because Tony is the type of guy that doesn't think before he speaks." Rose smiled.

"Don't worry Doctor, I know that Tony isn't not really interested in me. I mean I'm 16, and he is like 40 or something. You don't need to worry, I won't encourage him." She finished smiling at Dr Baner, who smiled back.

"Bruce, you can call me Bruce." He said patting her head.

"Alright Bruce!" she said with a wide smile.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

* * *

"Hi!"

A voice called from the doorway. Rose and Bruce looked up. Tony was standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Hi!" Rose called out. Tony smiled.

"Hey, how's it going over here?"

"Good, all the tests came back fine, Rose is fit and ready to go." He said looking fondly at the girl. "I just hope Fury will go easy on her." Tony looked troubled.

"Speaking of, Fury wants to see you Thorny." He said looking at Rose.

"Thorny?" she asked confused.

"Yep, your name is Rose so i'll call you Thorny!" he said smiling.

"Well, if Fury wants to see you, you should go, best not to keep him waiting." Bruce sighed. Standing up from his chair.

"Damn, that's just what I wanted to do." Tony sounded like a kid who got caught playing a prank. Rose laughed and stood up and moved next to Tony.

"Ok, lets go!" Rose was excited to get to go somewhere other than this room. Tony smiled down at her seeing her excitement.

"He wants to see you at the bridge, the view from there is amazing." He said as he led Rose down the hall. Rose tried to keep track of all the rooms and people she was seeing as they walked, but there was so much going on that it was almost impossible.

"And this," Tony said stopping at a set of doors; "is the Bridge!" he finished as the doors opened dramatically. Rose had to gasp, the room was huge. there was a bunch of monitors, and desks all filled with people, some talking into headsets. Others were typing. The most impressive feature of the bridge was the huge window that dominated the room. It showed a view of. The sky. The sky, they were flying in the sky.

"Oh my god." She said softly. Tony smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. We call it the Helicarrier." Said a deep voice from in front of them. Rose looked at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a tall, intimidating black man, dressed all in black leather. The thing that caught most of her attention was the black eye-patch on one of his eyes.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

* * *

AN/

AG: WAKE ME UP ((cant wake up)) WAKE ME UP ((cant wake up)) SAAaaAAAVE ME FROM THE DARKNESS IVE BECOME

V: why? what up with the

Rose pov

Rose felt groggy. Slowly she sat up on her bed, looking around. She was in a small room, like a lab or hospital room. She rubbed her eyes, she put a hand to her lips, and she could feel the scabs. She winced. She had no Idea why she did it, but she couldn't stop herself.

Then a whole new part of what happened came to her mind. That man, he had wanted to help. The man who looked her in her eyes. He had asked if she was ok. She liked that man. He was hot too Rose blushed at this sudden thought.

"You're awake,"

A voice came from behind her Rose jumped and turned to the door where she saw a man, the man was tall and he had dark curly hair. His skin was tan like he had spent many hours in the sun. He wore a lab coat over a button up and khakis. he adjusted his glasses appearing to take a closer look at Rose.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he sounded nervous, like a man who always feels like he is stepping on glass. "Do your lips feel ok?" he asked concern in his voice. But before she could another snarky voice came from the door.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Rose looked up and blushed, it was the hot guy who had rushed to her aid when she sewed her lips shut.

The man who first entered sighed, ignoring the man who just entered the room with a snarky comment and turned back to Rose, who was overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of so many people in her room was trying to look small in her bed. "My names Bruce Banner," he said with a small smile holding out his hand. Rose took it and shook it lightly.

"And this-" he was interrupted by the other man

"I'm the great Tony Stark." He said bowing. Rose laughed lightly.

Rose looked at the two men. Still slightly nervous. Tony saw her nervousness, and sat the edge of the bed.

"You're ok, we're not going to hurt you." He said. "We just want to help you." Rose nodded slowly relaxing. Dr. Banner walked up to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok, my lips a bit sore, but I'm ok." Rose mumbled. Seeing Tony repress a smile, Rose figured out what he was laughing at and blushed.

"Tony." Dr. Banner warned. But Tony just laughed.

"Don't worry Bruce she's too young for me, sorry sweetheart," looking at me as he said the last part. Rose just blushed and nodded. Tony got up off the bed and waved lazily. "See you later."

"Bye" Rose said weekly. Dr. Banner just sighed.

Tony pov

Tony closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. He was happy that she was ok. Slowly he walked down the hall. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Banner just before checking up on the girl.

"Look at this, Her cuts are healing at an incredibility fast rate, how is this happening? It's only been 1 hour and they are already half way healed." Bruce looked up at Tony, "How?"

He asked again. Tony looked over at the sleeping girl.

"I guess she isn't human, maybe someone was trying to recreate the super soldier?" Tony asked.

"No I don't think so, she has normal DNA and her blood tests returned fine." Bruce looked over at the girl, almost if he was asking her where did you come from. Tony sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell Fury at some point."

Tony was worried, what would Fury do when he found out about the girl. He didn't want him using her as a lab rat. The gears in his head were whirring as he walked down the halls of the Helicarrier.

Rose pov

"We're done!" Dr. Banner said setting down his clipboard. Rose had just finished a bunch of little tests, like the kind you get when you go to the doctor. Rose stretched her arms yawning. She had been sitting most of the day watching Dr. Baner work. She wanted to get up and run, play or something. Dr. Baner came over and sat at the edge of the bed, facing Rose.

" You know Rose I'm not good at this kind of thing, but…how do you feel about Tony?" he said finishing the last part quickly.

Rose blushed and started to open and close her mouth, trying to find the words. She had been taken aback by this question. She hadn't seen Tony since this morning when she woke up. Only Natasha came in to pull Dr. Baner out and have a whispered conversation on the other side of the door. When Dr. Baner came back in looking at Rose but when she asked what was wrong he just smiled and said nothing.

"W-well," she finally said, "I th-think he i-is attractive." She stumbled on her words blushing. "I-I mean, h-he's too old. And I-I'm t-thankful for him he-helping me. But he –wouldn't like me anyway…" she finished still blushing.

Dr. Baner smiled a small smile.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure, because Tony is the type of guy that doesn't think before he speaks." Rose smiled.

"Don't worry Doctor, I know that Tony isn't not really interested in me. I mean I'm 16, and he is like 40 or something. You don't need to worry, I won't encourage him." She finished smiling at Dr Baner, who smiled back.

"Bruce, you can call me Bruce." He said patting her head.

"Alright Bruce!" she said with a wide smile.

Ten Minutes Later...

"Hi!"

A voice called from the doorway. Rose and Bruce looked up. Tony was standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Hi!" Rose called out. Tony smiled.

"Hey, how's it going over here?"

"Good, all the tests came back fine, Rose is fit and ready to go." He said looking fondly at the girl. "I just hope Fury will go easy on her." Tony looked troubled.

"Speaking of, Fury wants to see you Thorny." He said looking at Rose.

"Thorny?" she asked confused.

"Yep, your name is Rose so i'll call you Thorny!" he said smiling.

"Well, if Fury wants to see you, you should go, best not to keep him waiting." Bruce sighed. Standing up from his chair.

"Damn, that's just what I wanted to do." Tony sounded like a kid who got caught playing a prank. Rose laughed and stood up and moved next to Tony.

"Ok, lets go!" Rose was excited to get to go somewhere other than this room. Tony smiled down at her seeing her excitement.

"He wants to see you at the bridge, the view from there is amazing." He said as he led Rose down the hall. Rose tried to keep track of all the rooms and people she was seeing as they walked, but there was so much going on that it was almost impossible.

"And this," he said stopping at a set of doors; "is the Bridge!" he finished as the doors opened. Rose had to gasp, the room was huge with a bunch of monitors, and desks all filled with people, some talking into headsets. Others were typing. The most I'm preview thin was the huge window that dominated the room. It showed a view of. The sky. The sky, they were flying in the sky.

"oh my god." She said softly. Tony smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. We call it the Helicarrier." Said a deep voice from in front of them. Rose looked at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a tall, intimidating black man, dressed all in black leather. The thing that caught most of her attention was the black eye-patch on one of his eyes.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

* * *

**AN/**

**AG: hah i was gonna write something clever f macs**

**V: what? macs are awesome!**

**Tony: stark laptops are better!**

**AG: better then macs**

**V: you guys are mean!**

**AG: puuretty much**

**Tony: yup**

**V: i hate you all**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**H! hope you enjoy this update! just so you know this chapter is a lot more light heated than the others, mostly rose being cute, but don't worry things will get back to being dark and weird soon either 1/2 in to the next chapter or the one other,**

**also sorry for the short ness i just thought this was a good place to leave off, and i'm going to see taming of the shrew in like ten minuets XD) **

**by the way Tony in this fic IS NOT going to fall in love with Rose, Tony will be a father figure, just incase i haven't or don't make it vary clear, but if anyone has any ideas about possible romance or any thing pleas let me know!**

**thank you for reading R&R!**

**(please!)**

* * *

Rose pov

* * *

"We're done!" Dr. Baner said setting down his clipboard. Rose had just finished a bunch of little tests, like the kind you get when you go to the doctor. Rose stretched her arms yawning. She had been sitting most of the day watching Dr. Baner work. She wanted to get up and run, play or some thing. Dr. Baner came over and sat at the edge of the bed, faceing Rose.

" You know rose I'm not good at this kind of thing, but…how do you feel about Tony?" he said finishing the last part quickly.

Rose blushed and started to open and close her mouth, trying to find the words. She had been taken aback by this question. She hadn't seen Tony since this morning when she woke up. Only Natasha came in to pull Dr. Baner out and have a whispered conversation on the other side of the door. When Dr. Baner came back in looking at Rose but when she asked what was wrong he just smiled and said nothing.

"W-well," she finely said, "I th-think he i-is attractive." She stumbled on her words blushing. "i-I mean, h-he's too old. And i-i'm t-thankful for him h-helping me. But h-he –wouldn't like me anyway…" she finished still blushing.

Dr. Baner smiled a small smile.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure, because Tony is the type of guy that doesn't think before he speaks." Rose smiled.

"Don't worry Doctor, I know that Tony isn't not really interested in me. I mean I'm 16, and he is like 40 or something. You don't need to worry, I wont encourage him." She finished smiling at Dr Baner, who smiled back.

"Bruce, you can call me Bruce." He said patting her head.

"Alright Bruce!" she said with a wide smile.

* * *

ten minuets later

* * *

"Hi!"

A voice called from the doorway. Rose an Bruce looked up. Tony was standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Hi!" Rose called out. Tony smiled.  
"Hay, how's it going over here?"

"Good, all the tests came back fine, Rose is fit and ready to go." He said looking fondly at the girl. "I just hope Fury will go easy on her." Tony looked troubled.

"Speaking of, Fury wants to see you thorny." He said looking at Rose.

"Thorny?" she asked confused.

"Yep, your name is Rose so ill call you thorny!" he said smiling.

"Well, if Fury wants to see you, you should go, best not to keep him waiting." Bruce sighed. Standing up from his chair.

"Damn, that's just what I wanted to do." Tony sounded like a kid who got caught playing a prank. Rose laughed and stood up and moved next to Tony.

"Ok, lets go!" Rose was excited to get to go somewhere other than this room. Tony smiled down at her seeing her excitement.

"He wants to see you at the bridge, the view from there is amazing." He said as he led Rose down the hall. Rose tried to keep track of all the rooms and people she was seeing as they walked, but there was so much going on that it was almost impossible.

"And this," he said stopping at a set of doors; "is the Bridge!" he finished as the doors opened. Rose had to gasp, the room was huge with a bunch of monitors, and desks all filled with people, some talking in to headsets. Others were typing. The most I'm preview thin was the huge window that dominated the room. It showed a view of. The sky. The sky, they where flying in the sky.

"oh my god." She said softly. Tony smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. We call it the Helicarrier." Said a deep voice from in front of them. Rose looked at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a tall, intimidating black man, dressed all in black leather. The thing that caught most of her attention was the black eye-patch on one of his eyes.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."


	5. Chapter 4

rose pov

* * *

Rose stared at the man. He reminded her of someone she could not remember.

"I-I'm, R-Rose." She mumbled intimidated by this man. She slowly moved next to Tony, grabbing his hand tightly. Tony smiled down at her

"He's not as scary as he looks." Tony whispered into her ear, with a small smile on his lips. Rose smiled up at Tony.

Fury cleared his throat, reminding them that they were there for a reason. Rose looked at him again; she could not shake the feeling that he reminded her of someone she once knew. It was the eye patch, it looked familiar somehow.

"Rose I have asked you here to discuss the fact that you are a threat to SHIELD." He said getting straight to the point. Rose just nodded she had foreseen this. Why else had they kept the in that room?

"We have come into possession of a letter saying that if left unprotected you would cause problems for our world." He continued. Tony's eyebrows shot up. It was unlike Fury to disclose info like this to someone he sees as a threat.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, I only have a few memories from before wakening up here." Rose said acting braver than she felt. Tony seemed to see this squeezing her hand, which was still holding on to his. Fury looked into Rose's eyes, looking for a weakness. Finally he sighed.

"Give me one reason why I should not throw you off the Helicarrier right now." He said looking at Rose. Rose had a feeling that he would; without hesitation if he knew she was a threat. Rose looked at Fury with defiance.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can tell you, I don't remember. I have already told you what I do remember, and if I remember anything else, I will tell you."

Tony smiled inwardly at the girl. Not many people would've stated to be if Fury looked at them like that, but this girl was strong. She was still scared out of her wits but she was holding up good.

"Sir, I'll vouch for the girl, I'll even take care of her while she's regaining her memories." Tony said, hoping that he wouldn't really throw the girl overboard. Fury looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"You would really do that stark?" Fury smiled, "then I'll get the paperwork, seeing as she had no guardian at the moment, you'll be." He walked to the door, "stay here I'll be right back."

With that he walked away, speaking in a low voice to the headset he had on. Tony and Rose stood there, confused, trying to figure out Fury's mood swing. Tony wondered if he just got played.

* * *

After that, Tony led rose over to a big table, and told me to wait there for him. He walked back over to a corner and talked into a phone. Rose tuned out Tony's conversation and looked around the room again. It was amazing. Rose got up and walked over to the giant window. She put her hand on it and looked out over the sky. She hoped that her life would be good. She couldn't remember her last one, so she hoped this one could make up for that.

* * *

3 hours later New York

* * *

Rose looked out the window of the helicopter she was in. She knew that they were being brought to Tony and the Avenger's home. It was a tall tower in the middle of New York. Rose looked at the other occupants in the helicopter. There was tony, Bruce, the nice red haired lady, who said her name was Natasha Romanoff. The man next to Natasha was Clint Barton, he was of medium height, with short hair, and had a black leather suit. He had on black sunglasses. He also had a bow slung over one shoulder. The man who was sitting next to Bruce said his name was Steve Rogers. He was a tall, buff guy with blond hair. he was nice and talked formally. And the final man in the helicopter was a man, dressed smartly, in a black suit, and sunglasses. His name was Phil Collinson ((AN/ fuck yeah motherfuckers he's alive! XD)) Collison was nice, apparently her was there 'babysitter' Tony told her.

Bruce told her how everyone thought that he had died during the battle of New York. But somehow SHIELD had managed to save him. Bruce had to also explain the battle of New York to her as well. Everyone putting in these parts to the story as well.

When Bruce mentioned Loki, Rose got a bad feeling in her gut. Something about that name, and the man attached to it, gave her a sense of foreboding. Rose tried to shrug it off. She turned back to Tony who was bragging about a new invention for his suit (AN/ iron man 3 happened but he didn't blow up all his suits or get rid of the arc reactor) Tony was an interesting man. He was tall, had dark hair, and a goatee. He wore old band shirts and jeans. He for the most part was relaxed and always telling jokes. He was a nice balance for all the others seriousness. Rose quickly found herself looking to him when she didn't understand something, which happened a lot. A few things she knew, but some (mostly technology) she was clueless.

When they entered the tower Rose nearly killed Tony when she heard a voice coming from, the ceiling? Tony just laughed.

"That's JARVIS, JARVIS say hi to Rose."

"Hello Ms. Rose"

Rose eyed the ceiling warily,

"H-hello" she stammered. A habit she got when nervous.

"Come on let me show you your room." tony said grabbing her hand and dragging rose away on a tour of the building, leaving the other avengers on their own.

* * *

Else where on earth.

* * *

A man was standing on top of a tall tower. He and his 'brother' had just arrived. His 'brother' was alerting all his 'friends' to their presence. He was not looking forward to all the questions there would be. But still, it was better than that place. He smiled breathing in the air. He spread out his mind, reaching for his magic. One drawback of being here was that his magic was being repressed. His 'mother' put a spell on him so he couldn't use magic. Besides, using magic in the realm wasn't easy to start with. It was always unstable here. Making it hard to do spells. If he was at full power it wouldn't be a problem for him. But with his 'mother's' spell on him, it was hard and unpredictable. During his attempt to take over New York, he used the Tesseract to perform his tricks. Not using his magic was hard, but the Tesseract was far more powerful than he. The spell was the only reason the let me come. He thought bitterly. He continued to spread out his magic, feeling out the land for threats. He felt something that startled him. He felt magic. Now, now, who is this? He wondered. Reaching out his magic further, trying to pinpoint where, and whom this magic belonged to. Mortals didn't have magic, well most didn't anyway. He finally came in contact to whatever was making the magic. The magic was wild, and uncontrolled. It was also repressed. Sealed away. It also belonged to a girl, a young girl. A plan was already forming in his mind. He smiled. He was going to have fun.

"Brother? What makes you smile so?" Asked Thor.

Loki smiled,

"Nothing brother."

Oh the fun I will have.

((*cough* dark Loki*cough*))

* * *

**AN/**

**V: hay everyone its just me to day. just wanted to thank you guys for reading and stuff. also want to give a fyi i will be making a tumbler ask blog. at the moment it will just be fore rose and the avenger in her universe, but later on it will be for all my OCs all the girls (and their stories) the name i have for them as a group is Brightest Stars, they are a group of girls and their adventures with the avengers. when i get the blog up ill let yall know**

**tony: do i get any girls?**

**V: No.**

**Loki: thats a lie**

**V: Loki sut up**

**Loki: *cowers in corner***

**V: thats right good boy *pats head* **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

Every ones pov

* * *

Tony's phone rang. They were all sitting around a table eating pizza. Rose thought that being a billionaire meant expensive gourmet food, but with Tony that wasn't the case. Rose figured the pizza was the result of Pepper being on a business trip. Bruce told rose about her, just in case Pepper turned up at the tower sooner than expected. Pepper was Tony's girlfriend. She was a tall, redheaded woman. she was smart and didn't really put up with nonsense. Kind of like a baby sitter. Making her a good match for Tony.

Tony picked up the phone. No one was paying much attention to him. Rose had never had pizza before and was struggling to eat her piece. Her piece had particularly stringy cheese.

"WHAT?!" Tony yelled into the phone. Everyone looked at him confused.

Maybe Pepper broke up with him, Bruce thought mildly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S HERE?! FUCK NO! I'M NOT HAVING HIM IN MY HOUSE!" Tony yelled, a look of pure rage on his face.

Nope, something else. Bruce looked over at Tony.

"Tony what's wrong?" Natasha asked worried. She hoped that what was going through her head was wrong. She looked at Clint seeing that they were thinking that same thing.

"WHY THE HELL WASN'T HE LEFT IN ASGARD?!" Tony yelled. That seemed to confirm what the others were thinking. Well everyone but Rose. Who sat there clueless and a little scared. After a long pause he said,

"Fine." The person on the other end seemed to have convinced him that whoever should stay here.

He hung up the phone and at back in his chair.

"Tony, where you talking about who i\I think you were?" Steve asked. Tony gave a brief look over to Bruce.

"I can take it." Bruce said. His self-control was getting better.

"Loki is coming here with Thor." he said quickly. "They are already on their way here."

"WHAT?' Clint roared. Clint out of the entire all the avengers he probably the most pissed at Loki. It made sense; Loki had force his will unto him, making him do terrible things.

"How, can they do that, we have a kid here!" Steve said. He also looked a little pissed at this news.

"I don't know." Tony looked at rose. Rose looked back,

"Tony what's going on?" she asked, not really understanding what they were saying.

Tony looked at her,

"Rose remember that guy Loki we told you about?" he asked, Rose nodded her head.

"Well, I got a call saying that he and Thor are on Earth, and are going to stay here for a while."

Rose looked at him horror struck. Loki. The very name sent fear up her spine. She didn't know how she got this reaction. She had never met the guy.

"W-what? n-no, h-he, c-c-ant." Rose stuttered. Tony had picked up on this habit, and knew that she did to when she was nervous. He moved over to where she was sitting and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Rose, it's alright. I won't let him hurt you." Tony said, looking at her, he saw her hear plain on her face.

"N-no, y-you, d-d-don't understand. h-he's-" her sentence was cut off when she fell to her knees.

"ROSE!" the room shouted everyone rushing over to her. Tony had caught before she could hit the ground. "Rose?"

"T-Tony?" she said weakly, "d-don't a-allow, h-him t-to-"

"What" he asked confused about what she had just said.

Then she passed out

* * *

rose pov

* * *

Rose was still conscious in her mind. Her mind was like a giant room; with black walls ceiling and floor. She had been able to go into her mind like this. She could make things physical in here, or not. She could also choose to have a shape, or not. Right now she had a physical shape. Just like that one she had in the real world.

She wondered in her mind wondering why she was here. She was pulled into her mind. She was scared. She didn't know how, or who pulled her in here. While she was wondering she came to a corner. That in of itself was a shock. She had thought that her mind was infinite. But I guess not. She walked over to the corner, and saw a little black box. That scared her. She knew everything in her mind. She makes everything. But this little box was foreign. Not from her mind. She moved closer to the box. She felt as if she should run as fast as she can form that box. It was dangerous. She needed to get away. But something made her hold her ground. It was her curiosity. She wanted to know what was in the box. She longed to raise her hand and open the box.

She moved even closer. She got to her knees in front of the box. Her hands hovering over the box. NO! Her conscience screamed at her, but her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the box. The last thing she saw before her world went black was a flash of green.

* * *

Tony pov

* * *

Tony looked at Roses sleeping form. She had passed out, for unknown reasons. They couldn't wake her up. Tony was worried. About 20 minutes ago they led Loki to his cell. Tony had one built after the battle of New York, on SHIELD's request. His tower was now the HQ for the avengers. Which meant that SHIELD was constantly bothering him with stupid things.

Loki didn't put up any fight. Like he wanted to be here. Tony couldn't believe that Thor actually brought him here. Apparently Thor and his people were afraid that if they left him Asgard, that he would escape while Thor was gone, so Thor brought him with him. And now I have two gods in my tower. Tony sighed. He looked at Rose. He had made sure that Loki didn't see her on his way to the cell. But he had a feeling that reindeer games already knew she was here.

It was something in the way he looked at him when he brought him in. That I know something you don't, look. Which he hated, by the way.

He was brought out of his thoughts by rose freaking out. She was still unconscious, but she was writhing in pain, trashing around, then she started to scream. Tony ran over trying to see what's wrong.

"JARVIS, what's wrong with her?" he yelled at his AI butler.

"I'm sorry sir, but my scans don't show anything." the AI said.

Tony growled and moved to restrain her so she couldn't hurt herself, or him. Bruce ran into the room.

"Tony what wrong?" he asked, rushing over to help tony with restraining rose.

"I don't know!" Tony yelled. Damn this girl was strong. Next into the room came Clint and Natasha.

"Clint give us a hand!" Tony yelled at the spy. Clint ran over and grabbed both of her thrashing legs.

"Natasha get a sedative," Bruce called. Natasha ran over to the cabinets, and pulled out a needle. She wasted no time in giving Rose the sedative.

Soon Rose stopped thrashing. Steve and Thor came in the room, they both had been a couple floors below, and got lost on their way up to investigate the yelling.

"What going on? Is she alright?" Steve asked looking at Rose's now still body.

"She fine, we don't know what happened." Bruce said, glancing at rose.

"God that girl is strong." Tony sighed, plopping down in the chair next to the bed.

"Will she be alright?" Natasha asked.

"I hope so." was Tony's response. He ran a hand through his hair. Slowly they left the room. Everyone but Tony. He stayed there in his chair. Making sure that she would be alright. And wishing Pepper was there. He count figure out how he felt for this girl. He knew he wasn't attracted to her, but why did that attack scare him so much? He wished he could talk to Pepper.

* * *

**AN/**

**V: Hay every body guess who's back?**

**Tony: ME!**

**V: tony shut up AG isn't here to save your ass.**

**Tony: *cowers in corner***

**V: he he he i have showed them the meaning of fear. (don't worry they will be fine i love them to death!) but back to business. any who heres the new chapter, i hope you love it, i'm still in the process of making the blog, i think ill have it by next update, and thank you all my subscribers. i love you guys all 5 even though one is me)**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

Rose pov

* * *

Rose sat up groggy. It took her awhile to figure out where she was. After a moment she figured it out. She was in Tony's tower. She and passed out at dinner. Why? Loki was coming to the tower. But that's not why she passed out, something had happened in her mind. What was it? She couldn't remember. Then she remembered the flash of green. Then she knew what had happened. She shivered. Loki had gone through her mind. Looking at all her memories. Even things she didn't know. She shivered again. She felt violated, and dirty. She could almost feel where he had been in her mind. She shook her head. She needed to tell someone.

She sat up. she tried to get up out of the bed, but in the process she got tangled in her sheets and fell out of the bed. she landed on something squishy, the said thing let out a grunt. rose jumped. when she looked down she saw Tony.

"Tony?"

"You're really heavy" Tony said, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her as he stood up. he plopped her on the bed. Rrose squealed when he picked her up, and giggled when he sat her down. Tony smiled at her. he liked her laugh. it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"You alright kiddo?" tony sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ya, kinda…" she looked at her hands, what if Tony wouldn't like her if she told him?

"You know you can tell me anything right." he said looking at her. Rose looked up at him, then flung her arms around his middle in a hug. Tony was surprised but hugged her back. she let go and looked him in the eyes

"Promise you'll still be my friend even if i tell you" she asked.

"Of course," Tony said, wondering what would make her feel that way.

"When i passed out-" Rose told him her story, looking at her hands, when she got to the part about loki being in her mind she paused, Tony looked at her. he didn't say anything, but he motioned for her to continue. Rose did explaining how he didn't stay, just looked around. when she finished she looked at Tony. Afraid that he would find her disgusting. but to her surprise he hugged her. Holding her tight.

"You thought that because Loki was in your mind that i would hate you?" he asked looking at Rose who was now hugging him back tightly. She nodded holding her like he was he the anchor to the world.

"oh Thorny, nothing could make me hate you." Tony picked her up.

"Eeek!"

"Come on lets go get breakfast" Tony laughed at Rose who was now slung over one shoulder.

* * *

Everybody pov

* * *

Tony was pissed. He was beyond pissed. it took all his willpower not to go up to Loki and punch him in his smug face. After he and Rose got breakfast (well lunch really,) he called the other avengers to a meeting, making Collison (who also stayed in the tower) keep Rose occupied while the Avengers talked.

Tony stormed into the meeting room (late to his own meeting). the other Avengers looked at Tony, not knowing why he looked so pissed.

"Tony are you ok? Bruce asked.

"Loki" was all he said. the others looked blankly at him. they know that Loki could be infuriating, but Tony was beyond pissed. what did he do to make Tony this pissed. Bruce was the first to figure it out. he started to shake. then ran out of the room. supposedly to the room Tony had made for bruce so that if he did hulkout he would have a safe place to do it. Natasha was next to figure it out.

* * *

"Tony, tell me i'm wrong," Natasha said quietly. Clint looked at her not understanding.

"Tony, what happened? what did Loki do?" Steve asked.

"What has my brother done?" Thor asked as well.

"Rose. He went into her mind." Tony said looking disgusted. Tony was met with blank stares. slowly what Tony had said sunk in.

"My brother isn't still in is he?" Thor asked.

"No, he left, but not after finding everything about this girl. things she doesn't even know about her self."

Natasha looked at Clint. the look on his face could even rival to one on Tony's. He was enraged. He knew what it was like to have Loki in his mind. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. and his face immediately softened at her look of concern. He turned back to everyone.

"Do i get to put an arrow threw his eye now?" he asked.

* * *

AN/

V: HI! sorry for being late!

AG: you are always late

Tony: you are crule

V: im not! why do ya'll hate me? as revenge i will ship AG whit bruce for now on!

AG: huhuhuh "revenge"


	8. Chapter 7

ROSE POV

* * *

Rose looked up, she saw Tony enter the room. He had called a meeting with the Avengers. She didn't mind being keep out of the loop. She was thankful for the time to get to know Collison. He was a nice man. He had brought a bunch of art stuff for her. She knew that this was probably something you would do with kids, but she didn't cart. As it turns out Collison sucked at drawing. But Rose on the other hand was amazing. Her art was abstract, and sometimes was a little strange.

Collison, knew about how some people, and a lot of kids could express their subconscious with art. He could tell it was working. Later he would show the pieces to the avengers. From there they might be able to figure out where she came from.

Tony walked over and smiled. He flopped on the ground next to rose. She smiled up at him and he ruffled her hair. Collison smiled, he loved watching the two together. He could see that they had a beautiful relationship. Collison wasn't the only one to see it. Just yesterday he and Natasha had a conversation about them. They had decided to wait for Pepper to come home before talking to them about it.

Tony looked at him quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you have fun coloring?" He asked sarcastically. Rose failed to notice the sarcasm, and smiled at Tony.

"Tony look at this!" She held up one of her pictures. This one she had been working on this one longest. She had been completely absorbed in the peace. Tony looked at the peace.

"Wow, Thorny this is amazing." Rose smiled basking in the praze. "Come on lets go show this to the others." as Tony got up he picked up Rose, who was tiny, and weighed nothing. Rose squealed as he put her over his shoulder.

"You comin'?" he asked Collison.

"No, I need to get back to HQ I might be back for dinner."

"I'll see you later." Tony called as Collision walked to the elevator.

"Bye" Rose waved weekly from her spot over Tony's shoulder.

Tony leaned down Rose still flung over her shoulder. He picked up some of the pictures to show the Avengers. Collison had told him his plan for trying to figure out more about Rose.

They walked to the meeting room, on their way the ran in to Bruce who was looking tired.

"Hi Bruce" Rose called still being carried by Tony. Bruce smiled at her, all his fear and anger fading looking at her face. He smiled.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Rose smiled at him

"Great you?" she asked.

"Good" he replied smiling. Tony looked at Bruce, and Bruce just shrugged. Bruce noticed the change he felt around her. For now he put it to the back of his mind.

They entered the meeting room. Everyone had calmed down from earlier, Clint was still pissed well they all were. but the sight of rose happy made them feel all fluffy.

Finally finally put rose down. She skipped over to the table and put down her pictures.

"Look what I made!" She chirped giving a wide smile. She held up one of her drawings. It was a beautiful one, the view was at the edge of a cliff, it was broken. The cliff was over looking the sky. It was beautiful, covered with stars, Rose had made this picture with color pencils and a bit of paint.

Everyone at the table was amazed with her skill. Thor was the only one who want cooing over her skill. Tony walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How?" he muttered. "Man of iron, that picture" he paused. "Thats the edge of the bifrost, after Loki fell." Thor at Rose. Tony looked at Thor with his jaw dropped.

"What?"

Tony walked over to rose.

"Hey, Thorny can I borrow a couple of those, I want to show Thor," Rose smiled

"Alright!" she gave him a couple of the pictures.

Tony took them over to Thor. Natasha had noticed, she stayed where she was, but she was going to ask Tony about this later.

Thor picked up one of the pictures. He raised his eyebrow.

"Thats the Bifrost before it is destroyed" he said, he picked up another. This one was the one she had spent a lot of time on. It was a person surrounded with a golden light. The person looked to be sleeping. There was a woman crying next to him and someone was next to her, he seemed to be comforting her. In the picture you can't really see this person, his back was to the viewer, but you could tell he was male. The whole piece was beautiful. When Thor saw it he almost dropped it.

"How, how would she know about that." Thor asked shackley. Tony looked at him

"What is it."

"Thats Odin in Odinsleep. and Freya crying. and thats Loki comforting her. This happened while I was on Earth." Tony looked at him,

"What? How? What?" Tony looked over at Rose who's talking with Steve, they were talking about art. Just a few minutes later there was a sound of the door closing. Tony jumped.

"JARVIS who is it?" he asked.

"Its Pepper sir." Tony smiled. he jumped up and skipped over to the door, turning to Rose he said

"Stay here I need to talk to pepper then you can meet her, she awesome," He smiled. Rose smiled and nodded her head. She had been doing a great job at hiding her fear. Loki had been in her mind, and it scared her. But she couldn't show it. It would worry the others.

Tony pov

Tony skipped down the halls. He was happy that he was going to she pepper. He reached to elevator right as pepper stepped out. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. pepper laughed and kissed back.

"Well hi there." Pepper said laughing. Tony smiled, he had missed her.

"Ok Pepper warning, there is a 16 year old living in the tower with us," he said quickly. Pepper looked at Tony. " Her name is rose, she was found by SHIELD and has amnesia, and I got charged with the babysitting. But thats ok cuz shes cool. Also we have to babysit reindeer games as well. Cuz he was too dangerous and Thor felt better having him near him." Tony said rushing Pepper looked surprised, but said nothing as tony finished. "but yesterday loki somehow got inside rose's head and know knows more about her than us, not good, and I'm going to kill him later."

Pepper looked at him. she grabbed his hand and smiled,

"Well come on the let me see this Rose."

Tony smiled. He hoped she liked rose. Pepper had wanted kids. But Tony wasn't going to let tiny brats run around his tower. Tony led him to the meeting room. His mind whizzing.

* * *

AN/

V: HI! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I have no good excuse on why I haven't updated. Forgive me! AG Isn't here, I edited this chap my self, so if there is any mistakes I'm sorry

V: I hope you like it! Things will start to ether make seance or get more confusing from this point on,

tony and rose's relation ship will grow, i love them they are sooooo cute,

V: well I'll stop talking and I'll see you in the next chapter.

r&r


	9. Chapter 8

ROSE POV

Rose looked up, she saw Tony enter the room. He had called a meeting with the Avengers. She didn't mind being keep out of the loop. She was thankful for the time to get to know Collison. He was a nice man. He had brought a bunch of art stuff for her. She knew that this was probably something you would do with kids, but she didn't cart. As it turns out Collison sucked at drawing. But Rose on the other hand was amazing. Her art was abstract, and sometimes was a little strange.

Collison, knew about how some people, and a lot of kids could express their subconscious with art. He could tell it was working. Later he would show the pieces to the avengers. From there they might be able to figure out where she came from.

Tony walked over and smiled. He flopped on the ground next to rose. She smiled up at him and he ruffled her hair. Collison smiled, he loved watching the two together. He could see that they had a beautiful relationship. Collison wasn't the only one to see it. Just yesterday he and Natasha had a conversation about them. They had decided to wait for Pepper to come home before talking to them about it.

Tony looked at him quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you have fun coloring?" He asked sarcastically. Rose failed to notice the sarcasm, and smiled at Tony.

"Tony look at this!" She held up one of her pictures. This one she had been working on this one longest. She had been completely absorbed in the peace. Tony looked at the peace.

"Wow, Thorny this is amazing." Rose smiled basking in the praze. "Come on lets go show this to the others." as Tony got up he picked up Rose, who was tiny, and weighed nothing. Rose squealed as he put her over his shoulder.

"You comin'?" he asked Collison.

"No, I need to get back to HQ I might be back for dinner."

"I'll see you later." Tony called as Collision walked to the elevator.

"Bye" Rose waved weekly from her spot over Tony's shoulder.

Tony leaned down Rose still flung over her shoulder. He picked up some of the pictures to show the Avengers. Collison had told him his plan for trying to figure out more about Rose.

They walked to the meeting room, on their way the ran in to Bruce who was looking tired.

"Hi Bruce" Rose called still being carried by Tony. Bruce smiled at her, all his fear and anger fading looking at her face. He smiled.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Rose smiled at him

"Great you?" she asked.

"Good" he replied smiling. Tony looked at Bruce, and Bruce just shrugged. Bruce noticed the change he felt around her. For now he put it to the back of his mind.

They entered the meeting room. Everyone had calmed down from earlier, Clint was still pissed well they all were. but the sight of rose happy made them feel all fluffy.

Finally finally put rose down. She skipped over to the table and put down her pictures.

"Look what I made!" She chirped giving a wide smile. She held up one of her drawings. It was a beautiful one, the view was at the edge of a cliff, it was broken. The cliff was over looking the sky. It was beautiful, covered with stars, Rose had made this picture with color pencils and a bit of paint.

Everyone at the table was amazed with her skill. Thor was the only one who want cooing over her skill. Tony walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How?" he muttered. "Man of iron, that picture" he paused. "Thats the edge of the bifrost, after Loki fell." Thor at Rose. Tony looked at Thor with his jaw dropped.

"What?"

Tony walked over to rose.

"Hey, Thorny can I borrow a couple of those, I want to show Thor," Rose smiled

"Alright!" She gave him a couple of the pictures.

Tony took them over to Thor. Natasha had noticed, she stayed where she was, but she was going to ask Tony about this later.

Thor picked up one of the pictures. He raised his eyebrow.

"Thats the Bifrost before it is destroyed" he said, he picked up another. This one was the one she had spent a lot of time on. It was a person surrounded with a golden light. The person looked to be sleeping. There was a woman crying next to him and someone was next to her, he seemed to be comforting her. In the picture you can't really see this person, his back was to the viewer, but you could tell he was male. The whole piece was beautiful. When Thor saw it he almost dropped it.

"How, how would she know about that." Thor asked shackley. Tony looked at him

"What is it."

"Thats Odin in Odinsleep. and Freya crying. and thats Loki comforting her. This happened while I was on Earth." Tony looked at him,

"What? How? What?" Tony looked over at Rose who's talking with Steve, they were talking about art. Just a few minutes later there was a sound of the door closing. Tony jumped.

"JARVIS who is it?" he asked.

"Its Pepper sir." Tony smiled. he jumped up and skipped over to the door, turning to Rose he said

"Stay here I need to talk to pepper then you can meet her, she awesome," He smiled. Rose smiled and nodded her head. She had been doing a great job at hiding her fear. Loki had been in her mind, and it scared her. But she couldn't show it. It would worry the others.

Tony pov

Tony skipped down the halls. He was happy that he was going to she pepper. He reached to elevator right as pepper stepped out. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. pepper laughed and kissed back.

"Well hi there." Pepper said laughing. Tony smiled, he had missed her.

"Ok Pepper warning, there is a 16 year old living in the tower with us," he said quickly. Pepper looked at Tony. " Her name is Rose, she was found by SHIELD and has amnesia, and I got charged with the babysitting. But thats ok cuz shes cool. Also we have to babysit reindeer games as well. Cuz he was too dangerous and Thor felt better having him near him." Tony said rushing Pepper looked surprised, but said nothing as Tony finished. "but yesterday Loki somehow got inside Rose's head and know knows more about her than us, not good, and I'm going to kill him later."

Pepper looked at him. she grabbed his hand and smiled,

"Well come on the let me see this Rose."

Tony smiled. He hoped she liked rose. Pepper had wanted kids. But Tony wasn't going to let tiny brats run around his tower. Tony led him to the meeting room. His mind whizzing.

* * *

AN/

V: Hello! sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in school and stuff Not much to say right now, i hope you all like where this story is going, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

and thank all who have favorited of fallowed, or reviewed.

Tony: wow, your humble to day

V: tony, if you wish to live i would shut up.

Tony: scary

V: you bet

R&R


End file.
